Reprimere Viridian
Reprimere Viridian is a Mage who wields a form of Take Over, Weapon Soul. She is a member of the Tartaros Guild, and as such, a Dark Mage. She is regarded as S-rank, and is known as an extremely dangerous mage to come across. She is partnered with Battle Hall. Appearance Kayla bears the appearance of a young girl. She has bright red hair tied in one long braid. She has light skin, and bright blue eyes. She wears a light yellow vest, white shirt under it, and a green bow tie, as well as a green plaid skirt. Personality Reprimere is is a very cold, callous, dispassionate figure, and is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent, willing to harm both her comrades and enemies should they ever get in her way. Despite this, she is shown to be capable of "acting", putting on fake smiles to ease through certain situations. However, it is noted that should she smile during battle, a kill is guaranteed. While fighting, she places no distinction on who her opponent is and who is standing on the sidelines, willing to kill anyone who is within range of her attacks. While she can be portrayed as "calm" her furies are silent and often frightening, which is enough to make even Neige Hyougaki, an outspoken and cheerful girl, avoid Reprimere. Reprimere's partner, Battle Hall, seems to care for Reprimere to the point of love, and the feeling is seemingly mutual on Reprimere's part, with Battle being the only one who can truly reign Reprimere in, Reprimere's "silent furies" occurring when Battle is not there to restrain her. History Very little is known about Reprimere's past. She was orphaned at a very young age, and taken in by a traveling mage. The mage, a user of the Archive magic, was studying several forms of Take Over at the time, and used the Archive to upload the knowledge of Weapon Soul into her mind. However, Reprimere was temperamental as a child and was unable to control the magic, killing the mage her took her in. She later joined Tartaros for an unknown reason. Magic and Abilities Arc o Beam.jpg|Beam Cannon Arc.jpg|Cannons Canon one.jpg|Cannon Weapon Soul (ウエポンソウル Uepon Souru) Reprimere's method of combat, Weapon Soul allows Reprimere to transform parts of her body into weapons. Reprimere favors projectile based weapons, such as firearms, but she is capable of using blades and such. Weapon Soul is unique because it can be used to turn Kayla's body into whatever she deems a weapon. Even an item such as a form can be seen to her as something able to kill, and therefore she can use it. Weapons Master: Reprimere is a master of using weapons, and her skill is not limited to standard weapons, but also anything she views as a weapon. In her hands, a fork can be used in combat. Enhanced Speed: Reprimere is noted to be fast moving, tho th extent of her speed is unknown/ Immense Magical Power: Reprimere has a truly immense amount of magical power for someone as young as she is, which has allowed her to obtain the rank of S as a mage. Immense Durability: Reprimere is noted to be very durable, the extent of which is not yet known. Category:Lost Magic User Category:Dark Mage Category:Tartaros Category:Female Category:Original Characters